One of a kind
by SuccubusXouji
Summary: You dont need to know who i am, just a sayan woman that descended to earth and of all the amazing people i met i chose him. He is unique and i want him more than i have ever craved anyone in my life. And he is more than i could ever hope for. One shot with Goten :3 Rated M for a reason!


Well...Don't ask me...I don't know why I chose him.

He isn't as big and muscled as his dad nor has he the astonishing intelligence of his brother.

He doesn't have the aggressive attractiveness of the Saiyan prince or the undeniable beauty of his purple eyed son.

And yet I chose him.

He is middle heighted like the rest of his family's men and his resemblance with his dad is amazing, in fact, their main difference is their hair. His dad is spiky, flying to every direction, when his, is neater framing his face and touching his shoulders.

He shares the innocent cheerful expression with his father and brother but in the same time he's different. His eyes sparkle with a kinky playfulness and a naughty expression always rests on his face.

He has those eyes like the rest of them Sons, ink black without pupils, deep and endless like the night sky, eyes you think they pierce right into your soul.

He is remarkably buffed and well-built especially compared to a human but not as much as a Saiyan should be.

His Father and the Saiyan prince always scold him for his lack of training but he seems more interested in the human lifestyle. Still he is really strong to me.

I don know what made me want him instead of everyone else, maybe it is the uniqueness of his character, maybe it is because he is the only one that has that amount of sexual awareness or maybe…like the humans say….you can't choose whom you fall in love with.

I can't say yet…I'm still pretty inexperienced with feelings. I want him really bad and at least I know that much for sure.

I feel him as he enters the house and I know he can feel me too. My heart is beating a bit faster as I hear him coming up the stairs.

He opens the door to the dark room and his sent fills me once again. His calmness and the lust his body emits tell me he was expecting me to be here, he _wanted _me to be here.

None of us speaks as he stands there. I feel his gaze rest on me as I'm slightly illuminated by the moonlight that sneaks in the room through the window above the bed.

A simple black night grown embraces my body.

I can hear him take deep breaths probably enjoying the smell of my own anticipation.

He slowly approaches the bed and sits beside me. His hand reaches me and caresses my face as I am taking it all in, the ambience of the moonlit room, the smell of his need for me, his warm and soft hand moving downwards my neck and wander around my upper body.

His touch ignites my need for him and I reach up and touch his arm letting my fingers trace the toned muscles that outline underneath his milk like skin. I pull his arm softly to show him I crave for more intimate contact.

Again slowly and carefully he places his firm warm body on mine and I feel his massive chest pressing on mine. I enjoy the feeling of his heartbeat against my chest.

He rests his weight in one arm next to me as the other one caresses my face again and I can sense his eyes staring into mine although I can't see them. In the feint light I can vaguely catch a glimpse of a warm smile on his boyish features.

Unexpectedly soft and warm lips touch mine as and I gently fist handfuls of silken hair.

He is sucking my lips gently and in the stillness of the night I can hear as well feel his hot haste breath on my lips.

I can't help but let out a small sigh of pleasure as our lips part and our tongues meet. We stay there French kissing with increasing passion and need, exploring each other's mouth, his hot tongue dominating over mine.

I don't have any previous experience but the way he is kissing me, rapidly makes my mind and limbs go numb and I tighten my grip on his hair.

He tastes better than the sweetest fruit and I kiss him as if my life depends on it.

I feel his hand on my thigh now slowly pulling up my night grown and my own arms get under his shirt to caress his broad back enjoying the feeling of his toned tensed muscles.

I can't help but notice. His moves are calm, gentle and certain, either a result of experience or the awakening of his primal Saiyan instinct, _probably both_, but I can tell he wants me as much as I want him. I feel his heart speeding up and his manhood hardening against me.

Suddenly I have the strongest need to feel his bare skin on mine and I pull his shirt up. He breaks the kiss to release his head as I help him free himself and then he pulls himself up to release his hands one by one.

I reach down and unbutton his pants pulling them down along with his underwear as much as I can and he handles the rest kicking it away with his feet.

Now it's his turn to pull my night grown off me carefully and tosses its aside. I'm trying to figure out a way to take off my underwear off in that position when I gasp in surprise as I notice it's in his hands in several pieces.

He lets out a small naughty laugh as he lays on me once more.

I can't help a small moan escape me as I feel his warm skin all over mine and his pulsing member now bare on my thigh.

He takes my breasts in his hands and I feel his hot tongue licking them softly making me shiver and gasp. His moves become needier as he sucks and licks them sending strong jolts of pleasure that make me lose my grip on reason.

I release several vowels of pleasure and I feel him slightly grinding on me.

He releases my breasts and starts placing wet kisses on my abdomen kissing his way down my body.

He gets on his knees and gently opens my legs. And just when I thought I should start bracing myself he bends down and places a hot sloppy kiss between my legs. He is making himself comfortable on the bed, his head between my thighs.

Electric shocks run through my body and my mouth snaps open as he starts licking me as I would lick a tasty ice cream .All I can do is stare down at him completely now losing my ability to think.

I'm panting hard as I hear him make sexy purrs while he plays with his tongue and I grab his hair not so gently this time.

I moan loudly as he sucks and licks me, and I pull him closer to me as an unbelievably strong feeling approaches me.

I'm now completely out of breath when my whole body tenses up by the violent sock of my very first orgasm and he makes a loud 'mmmm' as he takes my fluids in his mouth.

My eyes are widened and I stare blankly to the ceiling as I try to handle the waves of untamed pleasure that rock my body producing breathless moans and shrieks of disbelief to the unreal pleasure.

I'm still trying to catch my breath panting hard as small jolts of pleasure still shock my body and my feet tremble a bit when he reaches up and kisses me softly on the lips as he takes my head in his hands and I'm surprised by the gentleness and understanding in his touch.

I can feel his swollen member pulsing between my legs and I can sense his raging anticipation which is as strong as mine now.

I watch puzzled as he brings his finger in his mouth and licks it slowly while his eyes are fixed on me.

I don't understand what he's doing but I silently curse the poor light of the room depriving me of this sight.

His hand disappears and now I can feel his finger trying to invade my body.

I gasp at the new found feeling and all I hear from him is a soft 'shhhhh" as he deepens his finger into me.

I stay still as he pulls his finger in and out. I understand he has to do this to prepare me and save me from worse pain. Surprisingly I slowly I come to like what he's doing to me.

I place my arms around him wanting to feel him as close as possible. His embrace is warm and reassuring and his moves unexpectedly mature and confident.

He withdraws his finger and places himself between my legs laying on me once more as he positions himself. My heart races but I can't hold myself anymore even if I tried.

He places one last soft kiss on my lips before he enters me with a single slow move.

I gasp loudly at the intrusion and he stays still for a while allowing me to adjust to him.

He continues with slow gentle thrusts and kisses me at the same time. His hand is playing with one of my breasts and I think he probably wants to draw my attention way form the pain he knows I'm feeling.

That pain though becomes less and less noticeable and increasing pleasure takes its place.

I moan in crazed satisfaction as the feeling of him moving inside me drives me crazy.

It's all he needs to loose himself and I can now understand how much he was restraining himself until now.

He attacks my neck sucking me eagerly and I hear soft groans escaping him as his thrust become deeper and stronger.

Reason is abandoning me as a feeling more pleasurable than I could ever imagine emerges from where his swollen member is invading greedily. I grab his head and bring his hot mouth to mine, he is panting hard and so do I and I take small bites of his perfect soft lips making him moan.

I understand I'm pushing him over his limits as I bite his lips fiercely until I feel a feint flavor of blood on my tongue and suck it feverishly.

His s becoming less and less able to restrain himself and he grabs my legs opening them all the way

giving me even deeper penetration.

The gentle boy has disappeared and its place has taken a man whose moves are becoming more and more instinctive and fierce.

The smell of his sweat is making my brain spin in my head and he's literally attacking my skin with his mouth now biting me all over my neck and breasts.

He's doing me hard and strong now and I enjoy the hell out of it and so does he, with his head bend back now. He lets a harsh growl and I admire the strong chords of his pale neck and I can't stop myself from attacking his Adams apple sucking it with need.

He groans and moans loudly and I can feel his voice vibrating in his neck.

I pull back to admire him again. He is so beautiful it hurts. His head still bend back his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open gasping for breath. The moonlight makes his skin appear even paler and sweat runs down his face as he moves rhythmically in all his manly beauty.

His eyes open and he once again attacks my lips but now all he can manage is moan inside my mouth.

He stops for a moment to readjust himself putting one hand behind my head and as other grabs my leg and pull it almost all the way up, which would probably be impossible to do if I were human.

I don't even have time to draw a breath as he rams into me almost uncontrollably driven by raging need. This new angle allows him to penetrate me even deeper and that brings forth a small amount of pain but the otherworldly pleasure I feel captures all my senses. I grab on to him for dear life and I dig my nails into the skin of his back. He lets out a harsh scream and sends me to heaven and back.

He is bending over me and our noses touch so I can feel his hot breath on my face and it drives me so mad I try to bite his slips when his strong hand behind my neck holds me firmly on the bed and I greet my teeth angrily.

He lets out another kinky laugh and he pulls his tongue out just so I could reach it's with mine.

We give each over short licks and I admire his ability to tease me like that when we are in the middle of such a whirlpool of overwhelming pleasure.

His thrust have become shorter, faster and stronger. I hear loud cries breaking the silence before I realize it's me who's making them.

I make no effort to control myself as were both closer to that edge.

His harsh loud yells pierce my mind as he is giving me 3 last long thrusts.

He screams wildly one last time into my mouth his fingers digging into my flesh as his body becomes still and he releases himself in me.

The sight of him in a total loss of control and his beautiful face stunned with pleasure push me way over my limits.

It's so strong I feel my hear stop beating and I'm unable to breathe as my whole body tenses up and stays frigid from wild socks of a few seconds I regain my ability to breath and produce sound and the tension comes all out of my with an ear shattering scream.

'AAAAHHH !AAAAAA GOTEENN!AAAAHH!'

I realize I'm screaming in his ear but there's nothing I can do to stop myself as I spasm uncontrollably in his arms. I still make loud cries of released tension against him as I feel my whole body shaking violently.

He withdraws himself from inside me and rests on his side taking me in his arms embracing me gently.

I nest in his arms although the sense of his naked body is making me even hotter.

'Hush sweetheart ''

His sweet voice sounds unexpectedly husky and harsh but is calms me so much that suddenly the only thing I want do is fall asleep in those arms.

He isn't saying anything else, he just holds me in his arms caressing my hair and face, gently placing wet soft kisses on my lips and bare skin.

I stay there curled in his arms and sweet oblivion embraces me. I hear him say something I can't comprehend but I can't force myself to open my mouth to ask as I fall asleep into his arms.

He saw her eyelids close and he smiled to himself as her breath became deep and rhythmical.

He was pretty pleased with himself, he had managed not to scare her or hurt her even when she had brought him in total loss of control.

He knew she was in his room waiting for him, and when he opened that door and her sweet sent filled his lungs his mind almost went blank, and it took a few moment to regain control of himself and not just attack and devour her.

But he knew it was her first time and he was really happy he made her enjoy it so much, to his surprise he was pretty anxious about that.

He had his fair share of girls but this woman introduced him to feelings and sensation he would never imagine they existed.

'I think I love you …' He said as he laid his head next to her and fell asleep holding her in his arms.


End file.
